Charlie's Visit
by CCUYankeesFan
Summary: Charlie visit's the Cullens, and he discovers the truth, what will happen?
1. awkward moments

I don't own Twilight

It has been 15 years since I have been turned into a vampire, 15 years since the Volturi last visited us, and the end of my 15 year honeymoon period with Edward and my daughter (that annoyingly Jake often got involved in). The whole Cullen family was in Juno Alaska, ending the summer break, and getting ready to go to a new school, my first day of High School as a vampire. Rosalie complained, saying that her and Emmet did not get as long in their honeymoon period, but they didn't have a daughter to raise either. Nessie is all grown up, stuck in her teens, Carlisle guesses at bout 16, the same age as her Jake, which she absolutely loves. Jake has been traveling with me Edward and Nessie, around Europe, and whenever we went back with our family, he came with us, never leaving Nessie's side. I swear at times he was worse than Edward was with me. We stayed in Forks, long enough for Jake to finish High School so it wouldn't be so painful for him the second time around, though we were sure he wouldn't be the smartest Cullen in school. Edward and I though, still thought she was too young to get so involved, she has only been alive for 15 years, but she begs to differ. She wants to marry Jake, but Edward and I are making her wait. Edward got a new Silver Volvo, the old one was becoming too old, and not running as fast.

Charlie and I still talk, over the phone, him still not completely aware of exactly what happened to me, and today, he was supposed to visit, demanding to see his granddaughter. She often visited him, me and Edward not far behind, watching closely, hunting around Forks, and often spying on old friends. Mike and Jessica got married, but Edward has informed me that Mike still thinks about me, and visits my grave in Forks. Today, though, Charlie would discover the truth, about my family. I tried hard to tell him to not visit, but he wouldn't listen, and since Alice cannot see the future when my daughter is involved, I had made the decision to talk to Charlie one on one, and in her vision, she saw he had already guessed what we were, from Nessie's weird appetite from when she visited and from her strange actions and gifts. How we were so careless, I didn't know. So here we were, at the airport, his plane getting ready to land, Me, my husband and daughter and of course Jake, all pleasantly waiting for Charlie.

"Edward, he knows, what if the Volturi discover? I should have never let him involved 15 years ago." I know my heart no longer beats, but it still aches, and it was aching for Charlie. I could hear Nessie's beat faster than normal, and Jakes was normal. I wondered how he could stay so calm.

"It will be ok Love, we will protect him, like we did you. Nothing will happen to your father." Edward placed his lips on my hair, and I knew I would blush if I could.

"Mom, Dad, seriously can you please not be so gross in public?" Nessie complained sarcastically, she always picked on me and Edward for our blatant displays of affection.

"Yea, Mom and Dad." Jake laughed out. It was so odd when he called me that, but I guess that is kind of what we were to him now, now that he was with my daughter. I gritted me teeth, somehow, even after 15 years, I still couldn't get over my daughter being with that _dog_. It was hard enough being around his scent all the time, but I remembered in my human life we were best friends and still are. It's just the smell that bothers me so much.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call out confused, Charlie's voice. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize my dad was here. He then ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me, and I stiffened, my throat burned from the close contact to a human. "Bella, you haven't changed, and you are so cold."

"Hi Dad." I realized again, how odd my voice must sound to him, not the voice of his daughter, frozen at 18. "How was your flight?"

"Hell per usual Bella, you know how much I hate flying." Charlie let me go and gave Nessie a hug next. "How's my favorite granddaughter?"

"Wonderful! I missed you grandpa!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that? I hate to feel old, but being around you guys makes it worse." Charlie wrapped his arms around me and Nessie as we walked to baggage claim, completely ignoring Jake and Edward, obviously still mad at Edward for what he got me involved in and Jake for being the boyfriend of my daughter. I had no idea why they didn't hide it from them, but I realized they couldn't, their connection was like gravity.

We grabbed his bags and threw them in the back of Emmet's new Jeep, the Volvo being too small for all of us and Charlie's bags.

"What is Charlie thinking?" I whispered to Edward so low and fast, I knew that my father couldn't hear.

"He's a little mad to be honest, mad you didn't tell him before that you were a vampire, but mainly mad at me. He's arguing with his logic that should tell him it's impossible, but he is really settled on it and is determined to bring it up…right about now."

I sighed heavily and knew if I were human my stomach would turn. I had no idea how I expected Charlie to be so stupid to not figure things out.

"Bella," Charlie began in his serious Chief Swan voice, "I have something to ask you, and be honest. It sounds ridiculous, but please, humor me."

"OK." I agreed, too nervous to say more.

"Alright, are you a…um…" Charlie was growing red in embarrassment, and I could smell the blood rush to his head. "A _vampire_?"

"What makes you think something so silly dad?"

"You have not aged in 15 years, you are paler than usual, your eyes are a totally different color, and quite frankly Bella what tipped it off is that you have not gotten into any form of clumsy accident." Edward and Jake both then let out booming laughter, causing me to let a low growl escape my lips.

"Bella, he has a point you know, you totally lost your clumsyness." Jake bellowed out, and even my daughter began to join in the laughter, surely because she was told stories.

"Dad, if you even think we are vampires, then why come near us? Shouldn't you be worried?"

"If your husband dated you so long as a vampire without hurting you, I am sure it's safe for me Bella. Besides One time in Forks while Nessie was visiting I saw you guys hunting in the woods. You ought to be more careful Bella."

"We were keeping an eye on our daughter, but needed to hunt." Edward chimed in. "Bella wanted to be more careful but I didn't want to go too far." Edward was even more protective of our daughter than he was of me when I was human, and Nessie is a lot more durable than I was at her age.

"Mom! Dad! You keep an eye on me when I visit grandpa? That close?! That's so unfair, I can take care of myself, and I think it's time grandpa knows EVERYTHING then. Jeez I am tired of keeping secrets."

"What everything?" Charlie asked. This car ride could NOT have been longer, I just wanted to run away and hide.

"That Jake and I are in love, he _imprinted_ on me, I'm his soul mate. It's what the wolves do, they imprint on people who are the other half of their souls."

"This is too much." I heard Charlie sigh out, I knew what he meant, I knew he wished he was wrong. The same feelings I had, not believing in this mystical world, the world he was now a part of. We pulled into the drive way of the house. The house is a three story house, much larger than the one in Forks, us being such a large family, we all need our space.

I walked Charlie to his room, trying to help him with his heavy bags, worrying about his aging body carrying them, but he wouldn't let me. Edward stayed downstairs with the family, knowing my father and I had a lot to talk about.

"So, Bella," Charlie sighed out as he sat on his bed, "You knew he was _different_ when you dated right?"

"Yes Dad."

"Alright." Was all he could say, I wish I could read minds like Edward, so I could answer all his thoughts. "And, it didn't bother you?"

"No, I just loved him so much it didn't matter at all."

"And when he left you 16 years ago?" I was surprised, thinking of that still made me wince, and I am sure Charlie noticed the pain in my eyes.

"He did it to protect me father, trying to give me a chance at a normal human life. But of course I had decided by then to not live without him."

"And all those random accidents? When you fell down the stairs in Phoenix? Or when you were gone for 3 days with Alice?"

"Dad, you don't need to know everything. Some is for the best." I know he would freak if he knew I was attacked by a vampire, more than once, and especially if he knew I went to Italy and faced the…OH NO, what if they found out Charlie knew? "Dad you cannot tell about us to anyone, our whole existence is a secret. There are vampires, in Italy, if they found out you knew about our world, they would…" I couldn't bring myself to even say it. I am sure Charlie could tell how serious and scared I was, because I saw horror strike his eyes.

"Have you ever encountered these vampires Bella? Have they hurt you?"

"No, almost though. When they thought Nessie was a human baby turned vampire, they came to Forks, to destroy us." It felt kind of good to let Charlie know, even though I knew that his knowing was too dangerous, but it wasn't like I told him.

"How did you escape?"

"Dad, let's just say I am very good at protecting my family. Some of my kind have gifts dad." Suddenly I heard his stomach grumble. "Dad, have you eaten today?" I then noticed how skinny he looked. "Have you eaten at all dad? Jeez you are so skinny. Let's get you something to eat!"

"You have food in the house, but you don't eat Bella."

"We have to keep up the façade somehow Dad, and besides, Jake eats enough food for the all of us, so there is plenty." My dad let out a laugh as we walked down the stairs, the smell of human food stinging my nose.

"I knew Charlie would be hungry." Edward said as he placed some steak, baked potatoes and green beans on the table. "You like your steak medium rare right dad?" Edward asked as Charlie sat at the table in front of his meal.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Charlie didn't look at him though, he looked at me. "Is his gift food guessing?" Charlie began cutting his steak and I could see in his eyes how much he missed good cooking and I felt bad for leaving him.

"No dad he can read minds. All except mine."

"And yours is quite fuzzy Dad." Edward chimed in. "It's like a fuzzy radio station or something."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Charlie asked between bites. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled at his response. It is the same response I had when I learned Edward couldn't read my mind.

"No, you and Bella just protect your minds very well. It turned out to be quite the quality in your daughter, she can shield herself from any mental harm, and actually this whole coven." Edward pulled me close to him, putting his lips in my hair, my heart would have stopped if it were beating. Being so intimate in front of Charlie. "Your daughter is the most wonderful gift to me and my family."

"As long as she's safe." Charlie grumbled out. "I worry about her, all the time. I miss you Bells, life is not the same. It took poor Mike Newton and Angela forever to get over your death. And for me to have to play thinking you were dead was worse."

"If you didn't come running to the Cullen house out of nowhere, Alice could have seen you coming and you would have never seen me."

"Seen me coming?"

"She sees the future dad. But it's all subjective, you have to decide to do something. But she cannot see my daughters future, or Jake's."  
"Any other gifts in this family?"

"Jasper can control the mood in the room." Jake chimed in. "It's really annoying, you won't want to feel a certain way, but you do. He often changes my mood when I'm with Nessie…"

"Good." Charlie took a swig of his water. "I like that Jasper guy." As soon as Charlie finished I quickly cleared his plates and washed them at vampire speed, not wanting to lose time with my father.

"Oh Dad, there is a game on tonight, you want to watch, we have a nice big plasma TV. I know you hate to miss a Mariners game."

"Are you serious Bella? You think I can watch baseball at a time like this? I am having a hard time registering what is going on."

"Which is why it would be good for you to watch the game, normality is good. Trust me." I could see in his face he was losing his resolve, Alice told me that he would agree if I asked for him to watch the game, and that the Mariners win.

"Alright Bells, but you hate baseball. Are you sure?"

"I have grown to like it, I even play a little now." I smiled at him as I lead him to the living room, it had 3 leather couches, a recliner and a as I promised a 57 inch plasma with surround sound. Charlie slumped in the recliner as Edward and I sat by eachother on the couch, no distance between us. Edwards hand was in mine, and I realized it has been hours since we have been alone and I need him right now.

Jasper shot me a look, I knew he could feel my sexual tension. Then suddenly I felt calm, and reminded myself to thank him later, Charlie did not need be exposed to my vampire love. After what felt like hours, the game was over and Charlie was tired.

"Kiddo, I think I am going to hit the sack, you should too. Isn't it your first day of school tomorrow?" Charlie laughed at the thought, of me going back to high school.

"Yeah dad, but we don't sleep. We don't need it."

"Well what do you do all night?" Charlie then suddenly grew red as everything clicked. "Just keep Jake out of my granddaughter's room _she_ needs her sleep." With that Charlie walked upstairs to his room.

"You hear that dog," It was common for Edward and Jake to still be mean to each other, but it was all meant well. "Keep your hands off my daughter."

"Yeah, yeah, bloodsucker."

"I don't understand why _I _don't have a say. It's my body, and my life." I let out a low growl, Jake was _not_ going to touch my daughter like that, not yet. "Ok Ok mom, can he at least tuck me in?"

"No." Edward interjected. "Let your mom and me do that."

"I'm too old for that!! Come on!! He's my soul mate!! And Dad didn't you stay with mom all night?"

"That was different. We never did anything."

"Yeah, Dad, cause mom was human then, I'm sure. Jake and I don't have those boundaries."

"No, instead I have to worry about 2 crazy vampires attacking me, and I don't hold it passed Bella. She almost attacked me on sight realizing I imprinted on you." Jake laughed at the memory. "My Bella, what has happened to you?"

"Jake, you are about to be turned into dog chow if you don't shut up." I spat out. "Go ahead, take my daughter to bed." I heard Edward growl in protest. "And you better relax Edward," I said, facing him giving him the sexiest look possible "otherwise you'll be reading books tonight."

"Fine. You know I cannot resist your sexy body you little minx." Edward then pulled me into a deep kiss, much deeper than when we were human, his tongue explored my mouth, and his teeth nipping my lips.

"Ahem, mom, dad chill out." I heard Nessie let out a fake gag as well. She was all too used to these forms of affection, living in a house of Vampires. Edward and I pulled apart and each hugged our daughter and kissed her on the forhead.

"Good night my sweet daughter." I whispered in her ear.

"Good night my love, be sure to call for us if the dog bothers you." Edward whispered in her other ear. Edward then scooped me up and ran vampire speed up the stairs to our room and shut the door.

"It's about time we are alone love, I was starting to ache without your touch." Edward's suddenly turned dark, full of lust, and he pounced on me, causing a thud on the floor. I suddenly thought what Charlie was thinking, that was until Edward began kissing down my neck.

"Bella, let me into your mind. Let me hear your thoughts, it is the best kind of fore play." I then stretched out my shield, letting him in, thinking of our first kiss, the night he proposed to me, our wedding, our wedding night, of me him and Nessie being a family. Suddenly his lips were attacking mine, we never made it far into my thoughts, the always made him lose control.

I ripped his shirt off his chest, moving my mouth to it, nipping my teeth at his hairs, at his nipples, Edward groaned in response.

"Bella, jeez, you never cease drive me crazy, after 15 years of marriage you still make me feel brand new with every touch." Edward then got me completely naked in 2 seconds as I did him.

"Commando again love? You are an impatient boy."

"Eternity is not enough time to spend with you." Edward then lay on top of me thrusting into my core, when the door flew open.

"Oh…Um..Sorry." My dad was here, in the room, Edward and I swiftly tore the curtains down and covered ourselves in the fastest of vampire speeds. "I just-uh heard some-banging." He was turning bright red, and I swear if I could I would have.


	2. I would never hurt Him again

Again, don't own Twilight, or the characters or any of it

Charlie was STILL staring, he seemed shocked and I was mortified. I had no idea what to do, he was just STANDING there!

"Um…Dad everything is ok, can you give me and Edward some alone time?" I was annoyed, and an annoyed vampire is NOT a good thing. Charlie then broke out of his trance and his eyes were wide again.

"Uh, yeah Bella…it's just hard since you still look so long to deal with you umm…engaging in these acts."

"Yeah, well I've been married for 15 years everything is fine." I was REALLY annoyed. 15 years, and he couldn't let go of his little Bella, couldn't he understand I was in this until the end of time or until, at least, my time was met. That would be a lot later than his time….I again felt bad for Charlie….He only meant best being a father…even Edward gave me a sympathetic gaze for my poor father….

"Sorry Bella, I'll be on my way.." With that, Charlie was on his way, back to his room. I felt bad, kicking my father out. I never wanted to hurt anyone loved again. I made that promise with Jacob, I hurt him so many times, though, now I see that he is happy with my _daughter _and how that made me mad, but still, but to hurt my dad, after Renee thought I was dead. It was so easy to see how Edward though himself selfish. This was not an easy life to live…until I saw my beautiful loves eyes, golden brown and wanting. "I'm sorry." I apologized, I couldn't help it. Anytime keeping myself from my love was time I hurt him. I've done it enough, when I kissed Jacob, when I went to the reservation. Every damn time I chose something over him it hurt, and I swore I'd never do it again.

"My sweet Bella," oh my God, his eyes were piercing into me, how did I NOT get over him yet. "You have no reason to be sorry. He is your father. I should worship the ground him and Renee walk on for bringing you here…to me…because without you I would walk in darkness forever." Edward then kissed me fiercely. My lips couldn't even move with his, I was lost in him, our souls were one, he even reminded me to breathe, knowing it was not necessary. We were one again, and I felt at ease. Without our easily acquired coverings, we made love, with every thrust from that point until we had to get dressed for school, was heaven, how I wished to spend every day in eternity.


	3. Without a Choice

If I owned Twilight, would not be the greatest publishing company for me hence FAN fiction…word to S. Meyer for her great works and characters

I cannot believe I was nervous. Maybe because it felt so normal, my biological father was here along with my other parents, but I mean, I have made it through high school before, and with good grades the first time, so why should I care now? Especially since Edward had assured me we had the same schedule. But it was my daughter's first day, and that really did make me nervous. What if her home schooling wasn't enough? Jacob did not care about school! He could not hold her hand through like me and her father!! I was frantically getting dressed, long before than necessary, Edward too, nervous for our daughter. Until a few years back she was aging rapidly, but her aging slowed, and she has come to a complete halt, with the confirmation of Carlisle. We all believe that with her and Jacob's love, it can possibly last for at least 200 years, not enough for me though. I wanted my little biological family to be forever, like the rest of us, but that I guess was too much to ask. Like asking for Charlie to live forever, but now that he knew the truth, his existence may have to or come to a complete halt along with mine…

Rosalie and Jasper would be Juniors, Me, Alice, Edward and Jacob sophomores, with my poor daughter as the sole freshman. Alice, and Edward, and I would be adoptees with Nessie as my biological little sister, with Rosalie and Jasper being twins per usual.

_KNOCK KNOCK_ I was sure it was my father, making sure I was ready for school. I walked to the door in normal human speed, just to practice, and he was there, with a bright smile.

"Read for your second first day of freshman year?" I couldn't believe my father was so open to my new lifestyle. But I guess I was like him, to the life of monsters and everything. And especially since his new girlfriend died, Mrs. Clearwater, a year back, he was lonely and would even settle for immortal beings like us, even if that meant it would have to be one.

"Yes Charlie I am!" I said brightly. "But, how do you deal with your daughter growing up?" I added. "Especially when she is going to the same school as you?" I let out a laugh. I knew he wouldn't know, but I really, selfishly loved Charlie being there for me.

"Bells," he began, holding my face, looking into my eyes, "it's a matter of life, you have to deal with it. She is growing up. I had to deal with it with you. When you ran off so many times, threatened to move out with Edward. You are lucky, you know everything. Bella, just think…" Charlie looked down and paused, and how I wished I could be Edward and read his thoughts but he was busy, he was prepping our daughter for school. "…how would have YOU felt if I held you back. Just be happy. She is here. You are here mother in BOTH worlds, in all three. And if she is half as smart as you she will be fine." I couldn't help it, I grabbed Charlie into a big hug, breathing in his human scent and all. He was my father, he was human and he knew everything, and that was enough.

"You have no idea what that means to me." I knew as I spoke, my cool breath would freeze his skin, but he didn't care, and I understood how he felt, being a mother myself. I held on longer, knowing the pain he went through.

"Dad, I'm soo sorry!" I blurted out. "I wish I could have told you, but I couldn't! And now….and now…" and now he was in danger, and now the Volturi could kill him and us, my time was limited…our time was limited…and I knew what I should do..but that was his choice…no Cullen was a Cullen without a choice


End file.
